Supernatural Hosts
by super power princess
Summary: Haruhi was an average girl, until she accidentally broke a vase, and now is in debt with a club. Here's the thing all the club members are different monsters/creatures. Can Haruhi pay off her debt ?While also trying to keep her sanity,and well being in stake?


Haruhi was at her desk, her head was down, and her eyes were closed. The last bell of the day just ranged few minutes ago, but Haruhi wasn't eager to get up, today was her first day at a new school Ouran Academy. Haruhi sighed though she didn't expect it to be a glamorous day, she didn't expect it to be a horrible one either. All day people stare at her as if she was a strange animal,and whisper and talk about her behind her back. Which to her was sorto of rude , if you have something to say it her face at least. Also today some people act like she was something unclean,today when one of her classmates dropped her pencil. When she picked it up and tried to gave it back to her. The girl just said nothing, then smirk and said no you can keep its dirty now anyway. Haruhi sighed again it was 3;30 now, I guess I'm just going have to get used to it . True she couldn't blame some of the feedback she got today. She was a commner,and new here, most students who came to Ouran went their for there who life. Hardly any of them as she heard transfer here for high school. Besides she wasn't wearing even a regular school uniform, just some old pants and a shirt. To them she must really look like a new animal. An animal new to the environment, that didn't belong. Haruhi got up she should really leaved , she had some studying to do and the only reason she stayed this long after class. So she can let everyone else leave first, Haruhi smiled to herself. To truth be told she really didn't care too much how if they treat her well or not. She came to Ouran to get and education not a social life.

Haruhi finished putting her belongings in her bag, and left out of the room. When was outside Haruhi, she saw some girls from her class in the hallway. They were giggling, then stop when they saw Haruhi the small group of smiled . Did stay out here waiting for her to leave the room? she thought. Her question was answered, when all of them came over to her ,and one of them said 'hi. Haruhi was and didn't know what to say she truly didn't ecspect this, nobody except one girl spoke to her all day. So Haruhi took a deep breath , and said' hi sheeply. "He's so cute one of them said, He? She thought in confusion, she started to correct the girl. um "I'm sorry too disappoint you she begin but I'm not . He really is and shy too said another girl smiling. Haruhi was about to say something ,but the girls continued with their statements , and questions . "How did you get a scholar shipped to Ouran? Do you have any parents, or are you an orphan? "How do you get your skin so shiny, its rare for poor people from I herd to have flawless skin. Haruihi continued to listen to each statement, finally she said "I have to go , and walked away. As she walked Haruhi noticed, the girls were following her. She sighed and stated running she got a good start. Due to fact she was wearing sneakers, and not shoes. Tried to find a place to hide she saw a door that said music room. Well that have to do, and quickly raced to it,and open the door

When Haruhi was in the in the room, she quickly shut the door. She tried to be as quiet as possible, why standing beside the door. Are there gone? she thought. Haruhi heard the girls footsteps, and one of them saying, he went this way. When Haruhi didn't hear anymore voices,or footsteps . There gone she thought, relieved now,Haruhi turned around, why did they think I was a boy?Sure I didn't where a dress like them, but still ? She thought. Haruhi sighed,there still a lot of things she didn't know about the rich. Well I better start going ho-. Haruhi couldn't finish her thought, to her amazement she saw some lit candles. That's weird she thought to her knowledge this particular room was abounden! "Why would they be lit candles she whispered. Haruhi didn't have time to think about it, when she heard a young male voice saying."' Mori get the tea ,Hunny get the sweets. Hikaru Karou get the tables set up,and Tamaki fold your wings. "But Kyoya if I 'd fold my wings , how will anyone see how beautiful I am? said a another male voice dramatically. Haruhi went closer a , and look over s couch. She gasped in horror, she saw six males each that were different creature. One who was blond and had purple eyes had wings like a burtifly. Another one who was pale as sheet of paper, had small horns sticking out of his fore head. Another one who was very tall, had skin that was greyish. Also he had stitches , all over his body. The next one were a pair of twins who were actually in her class. But to Haruhi's amazement,they both have now a pair of fox ears, and a fox tail sticking out. The last one was a small boy looking like he was actually is in elementary school, instead of high school. Had wolf ears a cute little wolf nose with whiskers, and a small wolf tail.

The one who had horns, rolled his eyes as if this wasn't the first time that they went over this issue. Tamaki we'd been over this if the humans saw your wings they may find out , that we are monsters. Then they might panic, which also may be bad for business. I know but still how can I show them my full beauty, if a big part of it is still hidden from the world. Tamaki said didactically. . One of the twins sighed , and said Mid lord your already , the highest member requested in the , host club said the other twin, its not like they could not see your beauty already wit h or without wings. That made the winged one perked up a bit, " your right I'm beautiful as the sun. I look like I been hand crafted by beautiful angels, and sent from heaven as a gift for earth to witness my beauty. "Or a cursed from hell, and crafted by demons, whose purpose to make humanity suffer from annoyance, and force them to kill themselves for freedom one of twins mumbled. Which Tamaki heard, and then went to a corner which didn't had any light and cried. Wow he's a drama queen, or a drama king since he's a male Haruhi thought. "Anyway Kyoya whats the big deal if they saw his wings, the girls probably are not going to put two two together anyway. Said one of the twins., "yes said the other twin the girls that are our customers , are to naive or too stupid to notice anything. Kyoya sighed well I'm just mankind sure if one find out it'll probably caused troubled for us.

Haruhi got up from sitting I better get out t here she thought. Haruhi careful and silently went to the door. She was almost home free,but unfortunetlyfor her she tripped on stuff animal, and fell on the floor. Which unfortunately as a result made a loud thud, which also unfortunately made the boys realised that someone was there. What was that? She heard one of them said. The host looked over the couched to see a distraught Harruhi on the floor. Haruhi nervously got up,' its not what it looks like I was just leaving she stammered. "Oh look he's scared one of the twins said michivously grinning. "Humans look so cute when there scared don't they Karou. "Yes they certantly do Hikarou, Karou said who was now also mischiviousely grinning also. "Who is this human? asked the little wolf boy to Kyoya. Kyoya sighed and open his note book, "Haruhi Fujioka age 15, 2% percent chance of going to hell. 17% percent chance of making a deal with me, And 70% percent chance , about to do something on accident that'll change her life dearly. Kyoya finished with a evil grin.. "Now wait I was just, before she could finish her sentence. Tamaki who was done crying now, and now was happy as a little kid on Christmas morning. Came rushing over and begin talking. "So your name is Haruhi that's a dull simple name. That is normal due to the fact that you are a human and a commner with that. To my understanding comner humans like to keep it simple, due to the fact they don't have the time to think up creative rich names,and have to use most of there time working instead. Do you like it here , Do you like my butterfly wings ? They are a particular special unique and rare kind like i"m a special unique rare kind of fairy. Hey why aren't you speaking ? Are you now too amaze at my beauty to speak Don't be embarrassed that happens to a lot of people, come on don't be shy we we won't hurt you. Well I a least say I won't hurt you I'm a gentle kind of creature, unlike the others. Haruhi backed away she was at the point of confusion freaked out. , and exhaustion . When Haruhi could finally get her mouth to work again, while she still was backing away.. "Hold on but haruhi couldn't fish due to fact she stripped a gain. But now extremely unfortunately now bumped in to something. The thing she bump into was a vase, and it shattered on the floor . Haruhi looked at it, and then looked at the others. Tamaki looked worried, the twins were both shooking there heads. The tall guy and the wolf boy looked also shocked. Kyoya looked stunned, his glasses look like they were about to come off his face. "I can tried to pay you back, how much dose It co- she begin, but was interrupted to a loud rumbled. She turned away, and to her horror. Saw a bunch of white ghostlike souls things, coming from the shattered vase. Saying all in unison happily, were were free Aleuah were were free. One soul left the others and went to haruhi. The soul said thank you thank you kind unlucky sir for releasing us. Though we do feel kind of sorry whats about to happen to you, but we are to happy now to care. Have a nice after life, then he re joined the rest. That went away through the roofs, Which left a Haruhi who was now stunned, and n her heart was beating rapidly. Now you done it human Karou said still shaking his head. Kyoya which was now over the shock, and was angry instead, said angrily. You foolish dimwitted pathetic excuse of a human, that took me four years to collect all those souls. Now what am I going to do with you now? Kyoya said murdesly. There's only one thing to do Kyoya Tamaki interrupted as he motioned everyone now to follow him. Haruhi reluctantly follow them to a small table, with a glowing piece of paper on it Tamaki gave her a pen, and said quietly sign your name. What is it ? she said . A contract Haruhi to pay off your debt, you'll be giving us your body and soul. As therefore would be working with us now, and doing whatever we say. Until we feel that you payed it off. I'm not signing this she said in annoyed mixed with anger voice. If you don't signed we'll kill you, and your family and friends, and take their souls as replacements for the ones in the vase Kyoya said harshly. Haruhi thought long and hard she didn't wont to work with them , and especially see them. But if she didn't she'll be damning her and also her love ones to an eternity in a vase. Haruhi sighed and with her fingers trembling signed the paper. When her name was finished the paper glowed, and most of the others smiled. Tamaki which had the biggest corner of them all said, Well Haruhi welcomed to the family, he said happily.


End file.
